A Change in the Wind
by TrenchCoatsAreCool
Summary: When the new kids join Karkat's university he can't help but feel himself want to know more about them, but can he resist and keep away. Course not. JohnKat, a little bit of JadeKat and hints of others. Please Review and favorite if you liked it :3
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! :D writing fanfiction, what? This is my first fanfic so be kind to me. If you see any errors with grammar, spelling or quirks (especially Sol's) or anything else please tell me! and thanks!

* * *

Your name is Karkat and you have been waiting for your stupid fuck of a friend, Sollux, in the snow for about half an hour.

"OH FUCK THIS" you bellow angrily and you push your numb hands into the pockets of your thin jacket and start to walk away from the library.

Stupid Sollux, why did you decide to come with him again, oh yeah, he had said he would buy you a coffee after, not that you really like coffee that much but you drink it regularly to make up for the energy you don't get from lack of sleep. You could have gone into the library; but last time you had a bad experience with it and you wouldn't want a repeat.

You are so lost in your own internal rant that you walk directly into somebody's back.

"SHIT! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" you spit at the bony figure in from of you not looking to see who it is.

"Huh, oh, I think it was you who walked into me" The figure laughed, taking your outburst in his stride.

You breath caught as you recognise the voice, the bad thing that happened at the library was standing directly in front of you, laughing. You suddenly find it hard to breathe your eyes locked on the dirt below your feet.

"Karkat, I know John is sometimes dead cring-y, but seriously bro, you look like you've seen a ghost." An arrogant voice you recognise interrupts you panic-attack making your head snap up to see the cool-kid stood in front of you.

"DAVE!" you hiss. You and he had grown rather close after you and he lived about three rooms from each other for the past year, even though he is doing media for his degree and you're doing Theatre Studies.

He was wearing his usual shades, a red hoodie with a cog or something on the front, a long scarf that covered his neck and chin.

He's had the whole room to himself whereas you've had to room with Sollux after being moved last year from rooming with Gamzee, man that guy was nut-job, you thought bitterly.

Sollux! You remembered where you had left him. It was a good excuse to run off, and maybe you can still get a coffee out of him.

"Hello?" Dave waved a hand in front of your face with an eyebrow peeking above his sunglasses.

"HEY LISTEN I-" You set your mastermind plan to get out having to have this conversation in motion.

"So this is John and he is- where the hell are you going?" Dave said passively and you start walking away from the pair quickly, not looking at John.

"GOTTA GO GET SOLLUX" you shout as you practically run off.

_Shit, shit, SHIT!_ That was goddamn close!

"JOHN." you mutter to yourself trying out the boy's name, you don't like him you decide.

"KK?" You heard a lispy voice drag your gaze from the ground again.

The brown haired boy had a about 50 pages freshly printed off pages in his hand and a snugly fitting black coat, black and white checkered skinny jeans and one white van and one black on his feet. God fucking knows how he pulls it off.

"HEY SOLLUX" You sigh, suddenly very tired. "CAN YOU GET ME THAT COFFEE NOW?"

"ehehehe, yeah II'll get one two" he says and walks to meet you with a stupid grin.

"WHAT IS WITH THAT FUCKING GRIN?" you ask already annoyed by it. "AND WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TAKE SO LONG?"

"II ran iin two AA." Sollux said and had that look that you knew all too well, the look that said he was about to go into a long story about his overly complicated love life.

"OH FUCK ME! I SUDDENLY DON'T CARE." you groan, making Sollux's grin falter.

"You can be a right a22 2ometime2 you know..." he said back to his normal grumpy self.

They walked the rest of the way to the dirt cheap coffee shop they go to in silence, the odd break in the silence for Sollux to mock you or you to rage about nothing.

As you walk in you get suitably pushed out of the way by a snooty dark brown haired girl puffing her way out.

"Watch it Karkat!" Vriska spat obviously in a bad mood.

You turn angrily to shout at Vriska but were interrupted by an ear-splitting cackle from behind you.

"H3H3H3!" making you turn to see three, no four girls crowded round a small 2 person table. So you being you starts to head to the table on the opposite side of the coffee shop.

"K4RKL3S!" You heard a shout from exactly the table you was avoiding.

You sigh and walk back over to the table with the ginger, blonde and two brunettes.

"THERE IS NO ROOM." You say quickly before anyone else could utter a word.

"Oh, We Can Move Table." Kanaya said in a tone that told you she thought she was being helpful. She was sat close to Rose and the seat that had been recently vacated.

"FINE. WHATEVER. WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?" you say with a sigh glancing at the girl who sat in between Rose and Terezi

"K4RK4T! DON'T B3 SO RUD3 TO J4D3!" Terezi mocked you.

"JADE?" You said slowly and got a little wave from her. She looks like John! Well, a female version of John. But she does resemble him, and they were cute. No, she was cute! Not John, You hadn't even had a good look at John, and you had already decided you didn't like him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! I will probably start uploading chapters weekly (every Monday) for now on. Hope you like it and thanks for reading! :3

* * *

You sat up in bed as your alarm clock beeped sounding time to start functioning. But of course you have been up for hours.

2tiill can't sleep?" a familiar voice muttered groggily from across the room, as you make your way into the bathroom.

"GETTING FUCKING WORSE." You scowl back at the image of yourself in the mirror.

Jesus! You thought to yourself absent mindedly as you pull at the growing bags under your eyes. Your hair was a damn mess even though you had tried to comb it about ten times already today and you honestly look like you haven't slept in days.

"I'M OFF." You say quickly to your room mate who had only just stumbled across the room to the bathroom.

"meeh" he groaned from behind the door. "don't forget your key2 agaiin."

"YEAH YEAH." you mutter grabbing your set of keys from the hook near the door and walking quickly down the hall.

Your dormitory block had always been pretty damn small, even with Tavros, the wheel chair kid, you don't talk to him much, taking up two two-person dorms and Dave and Gamzee not having anyone to dorm with. Although you're pretty sure that Gamzee just sleeps in Tavros's dorm now you moved to be with Sollux.

It is you and Sollux on the end, Tavros taking up the two opposite, Eridan, pathetic weirdo you try to avoid contact be he seems somewhat attached to you, god knows fucking why, and Equius, he fucking terrifies you, both next to you, Dave next to them and Gamzee across from Dave.

You walk briskly to the building your lesson was in. It was always a longer walk than all the others because it was added on to the old buildings later, which means you have to walk really fucking far in this shitty jacket. When you enter you take your normal seat at the front, you really want to do well in this, not that that is actually anywhere near the front of the room. The best way to describe it was like a literal theatre stage, with a backstage and all.

You settle down, take out some books that you had been using recently and your mini laptop, that only use was to type things. You start to open up your laptop when you heard a bang on the large doors. What the fuck? Nobody should be here yet. You look up to see who was disturbing the only quite time you get and instantly regret it. _Fucking John._

"Em... hello?" he said quietly to the darkness of the room before drawing his attention slowly to you. "Shouldn't class have... already started?" he laughed nervously and you notice a faint glint on his brow, he thought it was late.

"NOT FOR ANOTHER 45 MINUTES MORON." You mutter angrily, somehow hopping he won't remember you and leave you alone.

"... Karkat, right?" He said after a pause suddenly, evidentially having to wrack his brain to remember your name.

"YES, OH, JOHN, RIGHT?!" You said mocking him very loudly suddenly very angry, how fucking dare he not remember you! You remembered him!

"Dave has told me about you!" The boy chuckled happily, brushing what you had said off easily and coming over to sit next to you.

You look at him distastefully. "OH FUCKING GOOD. I'M SO GLAD THAT ARROGMNT DIPSHIT HAS BEEN TELLING SOMEBODY I HAVE ONLY SEEN ONCE BEFORE ABOUT ME. WHOOPY TI-FUCKING- DO!" You said angry at Dave.

John simply laughs at you. "Dave said you'd say something like that."

"YOU'VE BEEN TALKING TO DAVE A LOT..." You mutter more to yourself than John

"Well yeah, we are roommates..." John says as if it was completely ridiculous that you didn't know.

"SINCE WHEN?" You say frowning heavily, if they were roommates then that would mean you couldn't even leave your room to hang out with your best bro anymore without worrying about running into him.

"For like a week now..." John says frowning slightly. "Since me and my sister got-"

"SISTER?!" you practically yell at him, throwing him off his stride slightly.

"Err... Yeah..." No... she can't be, _she can't be...! _"She's called Jade." She is.

You practically faint there and then. Of course they look alike. "JADE..."

"Have you met her?" John says getting very excited suddenly, obviously not noticing your complete lack of ability to live any more.

"YEAH... I SAW HER YESTERDAY, WITH TEREZI AND THEM..." You mutter, looking down at your pant legs.

"Oh! Yeah, she told me about you..." he snickered to himself, brilliant. "Dave said you were into shitty movies?" he said changing the subject very quickly. You decide not to think about what Jade told him.

Something about John swearing grabs your attention, which sounds completely ridiculous; he was a grown boy why the fuck wouldn't he. Still.

"WHAT?" you say bluntly.

He laughs. "Movies, Dave said you had a movie fetish. He thought we'd get along because we have that in common, you know, a movie fetish..." He said his tone becoming shyer suddenly as he speaks.

"...YEAH, YOU COULD SAY I WAS A FUCKING MOVIE EXPERT!" You say taking pride in you extensive movie knowledge.

John face was suddenly filled a massive goofy smile making you fear the worse.

Then you go no to have a long conversation in which John convinces you to go round to his dorm when Dave is going out of town to visits his bro next week and watch Con Air with him, even though he so doesn't like it and hasn't watched it in like three years, but he'll watch it anyway because you haven't, that would be completely boring and drag on to any onlookers, which if course there aren't any. What a pointless thought.

When you look around again after this long and detailed conversation you realise that pretty much everyone has turned up for class and has probably given you strange look. See even though you really are popular in your friendship group, it's only with your friendship group. In class you tend to keep to yourself and because it's an odd number your teacher generally only does partners when really necessary. But I guess now that John has joined the class there will be lots more partner work. Yay, you internally groan. And surely enough when the lesson finally does start you find yourself being put together with John to do a scene from _Of Mice and Men_, oh and of course _you _have to lend him _your _notes about race and class and all that you have to do before actually doing any goddamn acting.

* * *

That's it! Done! Fin, for now ;D I think I'm going to try to get some cheesy chat-up lines in the next chapter, just because.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter basically because I like the idea of Human!Karkat being unsure of his sexually and whatevas

* * *

After spending a long two hours explaining to John the racial implications of '_Of Mice and Men'_ you hear the glorious bell and take that as a sign to hurriedly start packing up your stuff. Normally you pack up extremely leisurely and wait till everyone else is gone, but today you are one of the first out of the classroom to face the freezing weather. Unfortunately for you so is John and something tells you that if you had been slow, he would have been too.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT JOHN?" you sigh, his excessive energy for the last two hours having tired you out even more than usual.

"Well, Dave said that a bunch of them are going to Starbucks and..."

"WAIT, STARBUCKS? ISN'T THAT A LITTLE TOO FUCKING CLASSY?" You interrupt, being more of an ass than usual.

"Em well, I think Dave said that Rose and Kanaya." He says her name slowly, trying to get his tongue round it. "Are refusing to go to the other one... but like, Dave asked to me to come, but I went before once and he just went off with Terezi, so like..."

"YOU WANTED ME TO COME 'CAUSE YOU WERE FEELING LONELY?" You say as he flounders.

"Well, yeah. I'll buy you coffee if it's too expensive!" He offers brightly.

Now, you know he is only trying to be nice and such, but something about how he assumes you won't go off and you won't have enough money or willingness to pay, which is all correct, annoys you beyond belief. "SO YOU THINK I DON'T HAVE PROPER FRIENDS LIKE DAVE DOES? AND THAT I'M FUCKING HARD UP?" You spit at him.

He stops walking for a second, making you stop on reflex, and then says suddenly. "You're right!" practically collapsing to the floor in dismay, ending up on his knees with his head to the ground.

"WAIT. FUCK, WHAT?!" You say after a moment of stunned silence. "NO, SHIT. I DIDN'T REALLY MEAN IT! JOHN, I'M SORRY OKAY. BUT I CAN'T GO TONIGHT; I'M HELPING SOLLUX WITH A THING." You flail desperately kneeling besides him, trying to see his face.

After a moment when you think he seriously about to start crying there and then, he turns his face up to you, and you are shocked to see a massive grin on it. "Hahaha! Oh my _God_! Karkat you totally fell for it!" John bellows in fits of laughed.

Your face flushes a bright red. "FUCK YOU EGBERT!" You say angrily and rush away in pure embarrassment.

John's faces sobers to a confused look as you leave. "Did I do something wrong?" he mutters to himself.

"Hey Dave?" John mutters across the dark room from his bed, the only light coming from Dave's computer.

"What?" he says not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Does Karkat hate me?" He says absently.

"What?" Dave says again, actually paying attention to what you have to say this time, turning to look at John.

"Does Karkat hate me?" John repeats getting up to lean on his elbow.

"No, he's just a hateful little shit. Like at the start of Twilight when Edward Cullen is all like, 'you fucking smell Bella' and staring at her in Chemistry, but not Chemistry cause Chemistry sucks. You'd be like Bella and in the end you and he will get married and he'll still be like, no John, I can't make you a monster like me even though you'll be like, no Karkat, I wanna love you forever."Dave pauses dramatically. " So basically he just doesn't know he loves you yet." Dave finished.

"Did you just compare mine and Karkat's relationship to Twilight?" John says slowly.

"Yup, even if Karkat's a little more angry, and you're a little more annoying." Dave says going back to his computer.

The two sit in silence for a while before John lies back down and says quietly. "Thanks Dave." Before drifting into a light sleep.

You had never really thought about anymore in the way you thought about John and Jade, it was strange and confusing, and now sat far across the court yard staring at the pair with Dave. Dave seems to spend all his time with John now, you start to see where the similarities end. Jade seems more mature than John, but John seemed to be able to brush things that other people might not be able to off easily. It might be strange if anybody found out how suddenly obsessive over the pair you have become, god forbid Terezi ever finding out, but you don't think it is strange, she wouldn't understand how you feel anyway. It was so easy for her with Dave, but with these two... you could only see yourself with Jade, not John, it was socially frowned upon for two guys to... and the only guys you know that are... together, are Tavros and Gamzee (at least that is what everyone in your friendship group has decided) and you hardly want to look like them.

If only there was a place where there was no diversion between sexual orientation.

Although, even now looking at the pair you can't help be deny that you just might maybe have feelings for them... Jade... probably, but not John, he was stupid, inappropriate and had a strange way of being able to make your day a little less shit... wait what?

"Karkat!" Your head snapped up quickly coming out of your incredibly intimate, but _wrong,_ thought! You most definitely didn't have feelings for John!

"KANAYA?" you say after a moment of looking at her blankly, as she walked up to and sat next to you, intimately close like she always did.

"So, I Have Been Observing The Way You Have Been Staring At Jade And John." She says in a very 'Matter of Fact' voice making a slight blush come to your cheeks.

"WHAT ABOUT IT?" You spat at her, no point even trying to hide it from Kanaya.

"Would I Be Correct In Thinking You Have Developed Somewhat Romantic Feeling For One Of Them?" She said in the tone you recognized the one that was says 'I don't judge, trust me Karkat, tell me all your deep secrets'. Needless to say it normally worked.

"WELL... I MAY KINDA LIKE JADE..." You say quietly to the floor.

Kanaya nods. "And John?"

"NO!" You say it far too quickly and wait for Kanaya to catch on to you.

"Alright Then, I Was Just Asking Because I Believe That He And Vriska Have Been Talking Often And If You Were To Have Some Romantic Feeling Towards Him, You Would Want To Make A Move Rather Quickly" She says before getting up then adding. "If You Did, Which You Don't, Which Means It Isn't A Problem."

_Fuck._


End file.
